


All Rookies Have Different Training

by Mockingmercy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confession, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex (just a heads up), pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingmercy/pseuds/Mockingmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new rookie on the team seems to watch Carey a lot, more than most people. And that's definitely saying something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Rookies Have Different Training

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS IS ONLY FAN-FICTION, IT IS NOT A TRUE OR OCCURRING ADVENT**

"Okay! Rookie is water boy for the season! Come on Tink!" Prusty yells.

No soon after he said that, tons of water bottles came flying in his direction. And Dustin was suddenly very thankful for all his goalie gear he had been sitting in for the last 20 minuets. He sighed picking up the 20 sum bottles from the floor and walked over to the sink to fill them up.

"Here, I'll give them back, I know most of their bottles by now." A deep but soothing voice said from behind him.

He turned around to see Carey Price standing there in all his glory. 

"Uh ya uh, that would be great." Dustin managed out.

Price gave him a sincere smile and came closer to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry little Duster, you'll get use to everyone. And I'm here to help you through anything you need" Price smiled before grabbing the filled waters and walking towards the main areas. 

'Woah. This was gonna be harder than I thought', Dustin sighed when he was gone. Dustin has known he was bisexual since he was 15, and came to accept it around 18. His parents knew before he did and also accepted him for who he is. But he is far too scared to come out to anyone else. He has been going through girls like crazy trying to not raise suspicion, but it doesn't feel right to him. 

"Tink! We are on for practice in two!" He heard Prust yell.

Dustin in a sudden rush grabbed the last two water bottles and filled them up, his own and Carey's. He made his way back to the main area of the change room to see that only Carey was there.

"Uh, here." He mumbled holding out the bottle to Carey.

Carey looked up at him and kept eye contact for a bit. Dustin couldn't decide wether it was intimidating or just really hot. After a while Carey nodded a thanks and took the water, without a word. Then continued to put on his gloves and helmet and walk out again without saying anything. Dustin tried to pretend that all that didn't hurt him or bother him. Instead he just grabbed his stick and headed into the ice.

"Gather around boys!" Therrien yelled after the practice and the boys hustled in a circle, "I have a lot of faith in this team. I know that if we continue to work and drive for our goal, that we will get there. Now go hit the showers and be back here on Thursday at 6am." 

The boys groaned at the announcement of an early practice and quickly skated off the ice. Dustin on the other hand slowly made his way to the door, completely exhausted from the training. He felt really embarrassed that he was so tired out and that on top of that all he only saved 25% of the shots, if not, less. When Carey was in net he handled the training easy and he barely let any in, and the ones that he did let in, he had completely no chance of getting. 

Dustin got out of all his gear and had the thought about having a nice warm shower. But when he walked around the corner to empty his water, he saw that Carey had already taken the shower. He looked a lot more fit then he let on with all those baggy clothes he wore. He had big strong thighs, very muscular arms, broad shoulders, and an ab filled stomach. He watched for a bit as the water dripped down his body and through all his muscles, almost feeling angry at the condensation on the glass that covered his ass and the most appealing part of him as well. He quickly looked away when he realized he was staring and emptied his water and came back to his bag. He dug around his little area and found the hat he was given this morning to cover his sweaty hair. 

He then wondered out to the lounge area were he had his suitcases. Therrien had said that his room mate for the season would met him there. Dustin really hoped he got a good roomie, because they would be together for bunks, hotels and apartments. Dustin sat in one of the chairs and begun to wait. Once it hit the 30 mineute mark he started to think maybe his roomie forgot about him, and that he would be forced to spend the night here. 

"Hey! Sorry Dustin! I had a shower and one of the guys hid my clothes! But ya, I'm your new roomie! And I'm also driving you around so let's get moving so I still have time to cook the steak I had planned." The one and only Carey Price rambled as he ran around the corner. 

Dustin nodded and followed Carey out into the parking lot and into his pick-up truck. The whole time he was trying to get the image of Carey running around the dressing room naked out of his head, and trying to ignore how much he wished he would have seen it. 

"Do you like country?" Carey asked as soon as they were on the road.

"Yeah I do." Dustin replied honestly as Carey tuned into the Country station. 

Dustin grew up in a small town in Ontario called Furgus. He loved it there, he loved all the dances and rodeos they had going on every weekend, and how everyone knew everybody. Carey soon pulled off the road and into a small neighbourhood.

"Uh, Carey. Aren't we suppose to be in an apartment?" Dustin asked as Carey parked in front of a nice sized house.

"Normally ya. But they wouldn't allow dogs anywhere so that didn't work." Carey smiled before jumping out and grabbing Dustin's suitcases, "Unlock the door will you?"

"Ugh I don't have keys." Dustin said really confused, like he has been basically all day.

"They are in my back left pocket." Carey said simply as if it was no big deal.

Dustin awkwardly reached into his back pocket with two fingers and pulled out the house key. He walked out to the porch and thankfully got the key on the first try. He was surprised when he first walked in on how clean it was, and the fact that there were no dogs.....

"Oh my dogs are at my sister Kayla's by the way! Back in BC! Come up and I will show you your room!" Carey yelled from upstairs perfectly reading his mind. Oh so he was from BC Dustin thought. He had up to this point thought that he was from here in Montreal.

When he met up with Carey at the top he was, for about the twentieth time today, very surprised at what he saw. It was all a really nice oak and had and open area that lead to another living area with about 6 closed doors.

"Okay so I'll show you around first, is that okay?" Carey questioned while putting his bags by the door of the room that Dustin assumed was his own. Dustin just simply gave him a nod and a smile before walking away from the stairs.

"Okay so over there at the end is a living area, but the one downstairs is bigger and used more. But when Kayla comes over she uses it to study. Cause see these doors?" Carey questioned as he walked around to pull doors from the inside, "Make the room sound proof, so it's great. Uhh there's also books in there too, feel free to add yours. Right there is a bathroom, the guest room that my sister uses, my room, your new room, another guest for family, and then the bathroom! The main floor has the main living area, two more bathrooms, the kitchen and then downstairs is my man cave!" Carey explained while pointing out all the rooms.

Dustin just nodded and tried to remember the places where everything was, which was very hard since all the doors looked the same.

"Ya, so you can use the bathroom nearest to your room. Mine is the furthest one." Carey smiled as he patted Dustin on the back.

Carey then walked over to the door that his suitcases were in front of and opened the door. The room was beautiful! It was huge!! It had one king sized bed in the corner with a large window with chairs in front. Dustin walked into the room to get a better look. He saw that there were curtains by the window which was a good thing, and that there was another door that leaded to what Dustin guessed was a closet. The whole room was a really light blue that went really good with the oak trimmings and stands.

"Woah. Carey this is awesome!" Dustin jumped turning around to see Carey's already smiling face. But that smile only lasted for a little before an unreadable expression washed across his face and it was whipped away.

"Ya thanks Duster, get settled in while I fire the grill eh?" Carey asked without room for an answer since he just walked out after saying it.

Dustin frowned at Carey's weird behaviour but did as he said anyway. Dustin ended up to be right that inside the door was a closet, but it wasn't only a closet, it was a huge walk in! Dustin through his clothes up onto hangers and put stuff and in the drawers then called it good. He then walked over to the window and sat in one of the chairs, from there he had a perfect view of Carey's muscle filled back as he barbecued. He was tense and alert, just like he would be if he was on the ice, but at the same time he was calm and relaxed also.

Dustin watched Carey for a bit more before until decided to get out of his fantasy and head downstairs. This house was wayy bigger than you think it would have been looking in the outside, not that Dustin was complaining. He easily found the back door and went outside where Carey was.

"Oh hey Dustin, that took you a while. I was gonna eat outside if you want to join me." Carey said without turning around to look at him.

"Oh okay, I'll eat with you." Dustin said nervously, "Like it's sunny so why not, right?"

Carey just nodded and still didn't turn around to face Dustin. He just watched the steak cook. Dustin couldn't deny that it hurt what Carey was doing. First the change room, then when he left him in the room, and now. Dustin didn't understand what he did wrong, but his heart ached to find out and fix it.

Carey pulled the four steaks and potatoes off the grill and put them on the table outside, which was already set up with utensils and two plates. He didn't even bother to call Dustin over, he just sat down and pulled his share of the food of the plate and started eating. Dustin slowly made his way over and kept his head down and then pulled his share away and slowly ate the food. 

What Dustin didn't know was that under Carey's calm exterior he was also hurt. And out of the corner of his eyes he watched Dustin slowly eat with his look of hurt on his face. And it only added to Carey's weight on his shoulders. So he quickly finished his food and walked inside to put his dishes in the sink, not missing Dustins look of anguish.

After Carey left Dustin completely lost his appetite, even though he was nearly done his food. Dustin decided to just put his plate in the fridge to eat later and to just have a shower. As he showered he could control himself anymore. He leant up against the wall and began to just sob his all his emotions of today out. He knew he wasn't good enough to be a Montreal Goalie, and did most definitely wasn't good enough for Carey.

He let the hot water rush down his back in an attempt to calm down, but when that failed he just washed his hair and got out. He put his hands on ether side of the sink and took a long look at himself. His eyes were puff from the crying, but if Carey asked he could tell him he got soap in his eyes. But as if he had to worry about Carey asking questions, he wouldn't even talk to him in general! Dustin took a couple of deep breaths then tided a towel around his waist and walked out and towards his room. He could see Carey in the little living space with the doors shut talking to someone on the phone, talking about things he clearly didn't want Dustin to hear. 

When Dustin got inside his room he ran to get his laptop. He put it on the windowsill and logged into Skype, and thankfully his best friend Jordan Jenkins was online. She was always there for him and always gave the best advice. And even with her being all the way in BC at Thompson River University, it felt like she was right beside him.

"Hey! Dust! What's up? Wait, why are your eyes red? What happened!?" Jordan rambled really quickly going from excited to really concerned. Dustin quickly turned around to make sure the door was shut and faced back to Jordan.

"Well I may have a big crush on a team member who I'm now sharing a house with for the whole season." Dustin explained scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh so you're sharing a house with Carey?" Jordan said causally as Dustin's eyes widened, "Don't tell me you're surprised I know, you never stopped talking about how hot he is ever since you first a picture of him. So what happened?"

Dustin took a deep breath and then explained in detail to Jordan his whole day. When he was finished tears were beginning to weal up in his eyes and he was sniffling. Jordan was on the other end with a pained expression from his story.

"I'm sorry Dustin just stick in there." Jordan said with a sympathetic smile.

"I'll try, hey I should go to bed since its 11:00 here. Goodnight I love you." Dustin said while giving a sad smile to her and blowing a kiss. 

"Okay goodnight babe I love you too. And Price? It's rude not to knock." Jordan smiled before logging off.

Dustin wheeled around to see Carey there with a sad look on his face and his head bowed. Dustin shut his laptop and pulled his knot on his towel a little tighter.

"Hey is everything alright?" Dustin asked getting up to Carey.

"Oh ya I'm just fine. I just walked in and I didn't hear anything so don't worry. Uh, I just came to make sure you were going to bed, night." Carey said never looking up before walking back out of what was now Dustin's room.

Dustin frowned as he left but decided to try and not not let it get to him. On the bright side, he did not hear anything. Dustin quickly got ready for bed and snuggled into the warm covers. And he slowly fell asleep to the thoughts of what Carey and him could be doing right now instead of sleeping with a wall between them.

~~~~~

"FUCK! Ughhh right there!" Was what Dustin was awoken to. At first he was confused but as it went on he realized what has happening.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh YES CAREY! Pleasee Carey! Ohh! CAREY!" That's how it went on in a high pitched females voice until Dustin managed to cry himself asleep.

As soon as Carey was finished and let his booty call out, he slammed the door shut in frustration. All through that he could only wish it was another person and not the hot hooker. He wanted it to be Dustin. He had a crush on the fucking rookie. And the worst part about it was that the feels weren't returned to him.

He found that out in the change room earlier that day. Prust caught him staring at the rookie while he filled the waters and told him that he heard him talking to a girl, and saying he loved her, on the phone before they got dressed. He said that he just was giving him a heads up so he wouldn't get hurt or too attached, but that didn't help, Carey was devastated. He tried to ignore him and his feelings towards him, but it was hard. He decided to call up P.K. to just let it out. And that really did help, but then he had to fucking walking in on Dustin and his girlfriend saying that they loved each other.

Carey threw himself on his bed in complete and utter angst. He shook his head thinking about everything he did and deep inside knew that he didn't deserve Dustin anyway. But he still couldn't help but want him, need him. And just as his eyes began to get heavy and he began to doze off, a couple of tears strolled down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, feel free to point them out below and I will fix them. Feedback is really nice :) And I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
